thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Walk With Me (Survive)
"Walk With Me" is the third episode of the third Season and twenty-first overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It premiered on April 15 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot A military helicopter is flying when the engine starts to suffer mechanical problems after being caught in wind turbulence. The helicopter crashes in the forest with three soldiers on board. Andrea and Michonne spot the wreckage's smoke from a distance and go to investigate. Michonne wraps her pet zombie's chains around a tree, and hides Andrea in the foliage so she can go and investigate the wreckage. Two vehicles approach suddenly. Michonne retreats to the bushes with Andrea. From the bushes, Andrea and Michonne watch as a group of men rescue the pilot and stab the two soldiers who died in the crash. Michonne's pet walkers rattle their chains, drawing the newcomers' attention. She decapitates the walkers to silence them, but, regardless, the two are still discovered by Merle Dixon, who is now sporting a bayonet-prosthetic hand. Andrea, still unwell and in shock of Merle's unexpected return, passes out. Rick and Glenn have found the crashed helicopter. They also examine shoe prints on the ground and question how many people there are and which direction they went. Andrea wakes up blindfolded in the back of a car and overhears the group's leader giving instructions via a CB radio. Before passing out again, she witnesses the car approaching a massive wooden gate. In an unfamiliar room, a doctor administers an IV to Andrea as Michonne watches. Merle joins them and recounts the story of his escape from Hershel's farm, saying he nearly bled to death after sawing off his hand. The group's leader — The Governor — arrives and quietly confers with Merle. Michonne demands their weapons back; The Governor assures her they're free to leave the next day, at which point their weapons will be returned. When Andrea asks why he knifed the dead soldiers, The Governor explains that anyone who dies turns into a walker, stating that he "puts them out of their misery." The Governor escorts Andrea and Michonne outside to reveal a peaceful, torch-lit street, saying, "Welcome to Woodbury." He shows them the reason for his confidence in their safety: a sturdy, heavily guarded wall. Andrea marvels as the guards, led by Merle, take out three approaching walkers. The Governor shows them to their room, where fresh clothes are laid out. Michonne is visibly skeptical, especially when The Governor tells them one of his men will be stationed just outside. The next day, Rowan, a Woodbury resident, takes Andrea and Michonne on a tour. Children happily roam the street as people go about their business. The guide reveals that 73 people live in the town and that there have been no casualties since the winter, thanks in part to The Governor's strict curfew. Meanwhile, The Governor visits Welles, the badly injured helicopter pilot. Welles reveals that he left ten men behind so he could scout ahead. "Tell me where they are," The Governor claims, "and I promise if they're still alive, I'll bring them here." The Governor goes to his adviser Alice's lab, where he discovers Alice and Merle in a disagreement. The Governor chastises them and orders Merle to go learn more about Andrea. Alone, The Governor and Alice study the still-living heads from Michonne's pet walkers. Alice remarks that Michonne removed their arms and jaws, saying, "Take away their ability to eat, they lose interest in doing so." She explains that the mutilated walkers acted as a repellent. In the forest, Glenn has caught up to Rick , when he accidentally left him behind. He reminds Rick that it's getting late, and he would like to get back home. he agrees, but, they found a clue on the ground to where the helicopter survivors might have left. Rick recommends following the marks, in case the people have cars, gas, and other supplies. Glenn agrees, and they continue their trip. They find a mile marker sign, which says "Woodbury" in one mile. Rick says his money's on there, and he thinks that helicopter survivors might be holed up in a store or something. Glenn says that they have to find out for themselves. Later, Alice joins The Governor for breakfast with Andrea and Michonne. Alice explains her theory that walkers retain a trace of the person they once were, asking Michonne about her walker pets: "You did know them, didn't you?" Michonne stays quiet, speaking only to demand the return of their weapons. The Governor urges them to rest a while longer. After breakfast, Michonne declares her mistrust for The Governor, but Andrea wants to stay in Woodbury longer. Picking up on Alice's query, Andrea asks Michonne about her pets. "Those walkers were with us all winter long, protecting us," she says, "and you took them out without any hesitation." "It was easier than you think," Michonne replies. She leaves Andrea, visibly upset. Meanwhile, The Governor tracks down Welles' squad and drives up alone, waving a white flag. He tells the squad leader that he found their pilot and offers to escort them to Woodbury. As the men relax in relief, The Governor draws a gun and opens fire. Woodbury men emerge from the perimeter and gun down the rest of the soldiers. The Governor orders them to collect all of their weapons. The Governor and his men return to town with the military trucks, along with weaponry, medicine, and other desperately needed supplies. The townspeople gather as The Governor deceives them into thinking that the soldiers had already fallen to biters (their word for walkers) — leaving behind their trucks, medicine, food, and weapons. As the crowd disperses, Andrea asks The Governor for his real name. "I never tell," he says. "Never say never," Andrea replies. The Governor grins, murmuring, "Never." Rick and Glenn arrive at Woodbury. Suddenly, voices tell them to get down on the ground, and somebody begins to shoot the zombies. Rick gets up and asks what's going on, and a survivor named Wes drags Rick and others into Woodbury, "the last town on earth". Wes takes all their weapons, and a survivor, introduced as Caesar Martinez, tells them that its their way to make sure it's safe. He says he can lead them to the town, where The Governor, awaits. He then takes them to the stadium and they see an arena filled with zombies. The Governor tells them he feeds strangers to zombies. Deaths *Franklin *Sean (Alive and Zombified) *Brady *Wilson *Welles (Alive) *Six unnamed U.S. Military Soldiers Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee ''(Does not appear) *Lindsay Abernathy as Rowan *Dwayne Boyd as National Guardsman *Troy Faruk as Sean *Mike Mayhall as Franklin *Gary Weeks as Brady Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Trivia *First appearance of Brian Blake. *First appearance of Bruce Allan Cooper. *First appearance of Gabriel Harris. *First appearance of Caesar Ramon Martinez. *First appearance of Wes. *First appearance of Welles. *First (and last) appearance of Rowan. *First (and last) appearance of Sean. *First (and last) appearance of Franklin. *First (and last) appearance of Brady. *Last appearance of Wilson. *The title of this episode could refer to how Andrea and Michonne were guided around Woodbury by Phillip and Rowan. It could also state how Philip wanted Welles men to "Walk with Him" back to Woodbury.